Girls of The Power
by HirunaMikk03
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Karin adalah murid dari sekolah militer khusus wanita, menjalankan first mission menyamar jadi pria di KHS. WARING! banyak typo, gaje SasuFemNaru! MadaraxOC! ItachixIno! KyubiixKarin! SasorixSakura! Chapter 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

"Narutooo!"teriak gadis surai perak padanya. Yang mempunyai nama membiru pura-pura sibuk.

"M-maafkan aku letnan (name)"naruto gemetar ketakutan. Satu-satunya yang ia takuti Jenderalnya dan Letnan.

"Aku menyuruh mengawasi anak didik baru bukannya bersantai-santai. Dobe"omel (name) menarik telinga naruto.

Tiga temannya hanya meringkis saar melihat telinga naruto ditarik seperti itu oleh letnan.

"Sakura, ino, karin bantu akuuu"teriak naruto minta pertolongan.

"Gomende, untuk masalah yang ini aku tak bisa"ujar ino mewakili dua temannya.

"Gomen...gomen..gomen...hehe"ucap sakura yang terlihat terhibur saat gadis pirang dengan garis seperti kucing dipipi.

"Dadahh..."karin melambaikan tangannya seiringan senyum diwajah cantiknya.

"Letnan (Name), kau di panggil Tsunade-sama ke ruangannya"ucap salah satu murid disana.

"Okey, nanti aku kesana"jawab (name) mengerti. Ia melepaskan telinga naruto yang kini memerah.

"Aishh~ ittei yoo"ringkis naruto kawai. (Name) melihatnya ingin muntah.

"Tch, kali ini kau beruntung aku tak memberimu hukuman. Karena aku dipanggil jenderal..."

"Hehe.."tawa kecil dari naruto

"Cepat kembali pada tugasmu"titah (name) absolute.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?"tanya (name) dengan wibawa.

"Naruko dan Sara tewas bunuh diri.. diduga mereka depresi saat menjalankan misinya"ujar tsunade tampak tenang. Ia menyalakan sebatang nikotin dan mengisapnya perlahan. Kupulan asap mengisi ruangan itu.

"Aku tak menyangka mental mereka masih lemah. Aku ingin kau melatih peserta didik baru dan petarung kelas S lebih keras lagi. Aku memberikannu kebebasan, dan dilarang membunuh salah satu murid disini"sambung tsunade sambil menghembus asap rokoknya.

(Name) tersenyum kejam lebih tepatnya menyeringai kejam.

 **Glek.**

Sakura, naruto, ino dan karin menelan ludahnya kasar. Tak menyangka letnan paling kejam menjadi guru pembimbing juga.

"Aku diminta khusus oleh Jenderal meningkat kemampuan kalian 2x lipat dan membentuk mental kalian seperti baja. Aku tak mau kalian bernasib menyedihkan seperti naruko dan sara..."

(Name) menyeringai pada naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Apa maksudnya, jalang?"teriak naurto meledak.

"Maksudku, kakakmu mati bunuh diri karena depresi bgitu juga sara. Tch, bukan tindakan sebagai petarung"jawab (name) enteng seraya memberi senyuman mengejek.

"Sialannn kau (name), mati kau"naruto berlari kearah (name).

 _Duak. Duak_.

Naruto di tendang oleh (name) dengan kuat, wajah lalu perutnya.

"Ugh.. uhakk.. "naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Duak.

(Name) menginjak keras wajah naruto seolah ingin menghancurkan tengkoraknya.

"Kau lemah! Mengatakan ingin membunuhku. Bahkan kau tak bisa menyentuhku"bisik (name) mengandung intimidasi yang kuat.

"Ahkk...arghhh... m-maafkan aku.. (name)-sama..."naruto berkata terbata-bata sambil menahan sakit.

(Name) mengangkat kakinya dari wajah naruto. "Sakura, obati gadis lemah itu.."

(Name) meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan perasaan kesal. Naruto yang meringkis kesakitan akibat luka yang diberikan Letnan termuda di militer Amerika itu.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"omel sakura sambil mengobati luka-luka di tubuh naruto.

"Urusai~ memangnya siapa tak marah jika keluargamu kematiannya direndahkan seperti itu!"bentak naruto yang masih emosi.

 **Bletak.**

Karin memukul kepala naruto agar tenang.

"Ittei"ringkis naruto

"Bego, seharusnya tingkat dulu kemampuanmu baru melawannya"ucap karin

"Lagipula tadi raut wajah (name)-san dia tampaknya sedih"ujar ino menatap punggung name yang menjauh.

"Ya, tulang naruto juga tak mempunyai retakan atau patah. Kau tau betapa mengerikannya wanita itu"sakura menempelkan plester di wajah naruto.

"Naru, kelas 2 nanti kita bisa keluar dari sekolah ini. Katanya kita dapat fist mission selama 6 bulan saat semester 2"ucap ino

"Lalu?"tanya naruto

"Kau bisa menyelidik kematian naruto dan sara. Fist mission itu tiap tahun berbeda-beda. Sekolah ini akan mengirim siswi tahun kedua ke berbagai negara dan menjalankan mission yang diberikan oleh Jendral"jawab karin

"Semoga tahun ini mission teamwork bukan individual"keluh ino berharap.

Naruto menyeringai ia beruntung sekarang kelas 2. Jadi ada kesempatan buatnya keluar sementara dari sekolah ini menyelidik kematian naruko dan sara.

.

.  
.

 ** _6 bulan kemudian..._**

Tak menyangka naruto, sakura, ino dan karin dilatih oleh (FullName) bagaikan neraka dan (name) adalah shinigaminya. Enam bulan bagaikan ratusan tahun bagi mereka semua. Sedangkan siswi kelas 1 hanya tinggal 10 orang yang bertahan menjalani latihan nereka dari (name)

Tahun ini Power High mempunyai murid sedikit setiap tahun, karena sistem pendidikan mereka yang ketat dan displin tinggi untuk masuk kesana hingga banyak siswi tak mampu menjalankannya.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian murid tahun kedua untuk first mission kalian. Tahun kedua hanya mempunyai 20 siswi terbaik yang bertahan. First mission hanya ada lima mission, masing-masing membentuk kelompok dengan 4 anggota, saya beri waktu 10 detik menentukan kelompoknya..."

Ino tersenyum lebar, harapannya terkabul. Naruto melakukan tos dengan karin sedangkan sakura mengeratmengeratkan sarung tangannya sambil menyeringai.

"10...9...8...7...6..."hitung mundur (name).

Naruto dan teamnya berbaris rapi, begitu dengan yang lain.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

"Okey, perwakilan dari kelompok kalian yang bertugas sebagai kapten dan ambil misi kalian didepan"

Naruto maju menjadi kapten dan mengambil undian misi. Temannya berdoa mendapat dimana naruko dan sara menjalankan fist mission bersama.

Naruto membuka kertas gulungan yang berisi misi. Mata terkejut, mendapatkan tugas mengumpulkan informasi tentang dunia yakuza.

"Kelompok 1, apa misi kalian?"tanya (name)

"Membantu tentara militer Amerika ke medan tempur"jawabnya kelompok 1 kompak.

"Kelompok 2?"

"Mengawal putri presiden dari ancaman luar"

"Kelompok 3?"

"Membrantas para kriminal bandar narkoba di Brazil"

"Kelompok 4?"

"Sama seperti kelompok 3, membrantas kriminal narkoba di Brazil"

"Kelompok 5?"

"Mengumpulkan informasi dunua yakuza"

Naruto, sakura, ino dan karin memerah. Mereka tak menyangka dapat misi yang membuatnya seperti pengecut bersembunyi dalam bayangan.

(Name) menyengir sinis pada kelompok 5.

 _"Wanita ubanan itu..."_

Geram kelompok lima dalam hatinya, mengumpat kesal pada wanita surai perak itu.

"Kalau begitu, kalian temui pertanggung jawab first mission kalian..."perintah (name)

Semua kelompok pergi mencari pertanggung jawab first mission mereka kecuali kelompok lima.

"Wahh.. kenapa kalian tak mencari pj kalian?"tanya (name)

"Kami sudah mendapatkannya, PJ kami adalag kau, (FullName)"jawab sakura

 **Jederr...**

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar di siang bolong.

"Apa? Kusooo Baba..."maki (name) kesal sambil mengeluarkan dark aura.

"Tch, kalian ikut aku ke ruanganku. Aku akan menjelaskan misi kalian"

 _Ruangan khusus_

(Name) membuka pintu ruangannya dengan menendang pintunya. Ia melihat berkas di mejanya.

"Sepertinya ini misi kalian, aku tak menyangka tsunade-sialan itu memberi misi seperti naruko dan sara.."saat (name) membuka berkas-berkas itu.

"(Name)-san kita menyamar jadi pria dan sekolah khusus laki-laki"ucap karin

"Bukannya naruko dan sara tak ada menyamar-menyamar?"protes naruto.

"Itu karena sebelumnya turnamen wild boleh di ikuti perempuan atau laki-laki. Tapi sekarang, turnamen hanya untuk laki-laki. Sejak orang ini, Orachimaru dan Danzo Shimura menjadi penyuntik dana turnamen itu, pemenangnya akan di rekrut organisasi khusus di Jepang..."

"Ada keganjalan turanmen ini, naruko dan sara menyadarinya hal itu. Karena itu mereka melanggar mission ini hingga mereka tewas"

"Maksudnya? Mereka tak tewas bunuh diri?"tanya naruto dengan boa mata yang gemetar.

"Iie, sebaliknya.. mereka terpaksa saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan kepercayan orachimaru dan danzo"ucap (name) datar

Rahang naruto mengeras, karin tak menyangka kedua sepupunya saling membunuh. Sakura dan ino mengeratkan kepalan tangannya kedua temannya saling nembunuh. Apa mereka nanti saling membunuh?

"Jadi apa tugas kami?"tanya karin

"Menyamar menjadi murid KHS lalu mengikuti turnamen. Kemudian dapatkan kepercayaan dan bunuh mereka"perintah (name)

"Bukannya mereka organisasi khusus jepang?"tanya sakura intruksi.

"Itu hanya kedok saja, mereka sebenarnya organisasi hitam. Nama mereka masuk blacklist dalam daftar kriminal internasional. Hanya gelintir orang tau nama mereka, karena mereka berdua ahli dalam mencuci otak dan hipnotis"

"Bukannya itu misi bahaya.."gumam ino

"Benar! Kalian boleh mundur dalam misi ini kalau tak mampu"ujar (name) santai.

"Tch, jangan bodoh. Latihan yang kau berikan lebih dekat kematian daripada misi kacangan ini, Letnan (FullName)"cibir naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Hahaha.. benar. Aku jadi tak sabar"sahut karin tersenyum lebar

"Tinggal meremukan tulang mereka saja bukan?"sakura menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Ino tersenyum sinis, "ahli hipnotis dan cuci otak ya? Menarik"

(Name) membalas menyeringai, aura penuh percaya diri dan tak ada keraguan dimata mereka juga ikatan yang kuat terbentuk disana menjadi kekuatan mengerikan.

"Okey, kalau begitu.. bersiap-siaplah. Aku tunggu di landasan helikopter"

(Name) menempuk tangannya, keluar dari ruangnya.

.

.

.

Naruto, sakura, ino dan karin sudah berkumpul di landasan helikopter. (Name) menggunakan seragam militernya dan sebuah helm yang di apit ditubuhnya.

"Okeyy.. saat yang terbang ke negeri sakura"

(Name) dan naruto the friends naik ke helikopter yang di piloti oleh PJ mereka sendiri.

Selama perjalanan, naruto menyiapkan senjata api kesayangannya dan membersihkan senjata rifle favoritnya.

"Jantungku daritadi berisik"desih naruto

"Kau benar-benar membara naru"ucap karin. Ia merapikan cambuk kesayangannya yang menjadi senjata saat di lapangan.

"Dia memang selalu semangat, karin"sahut ino yang sedang mengelap pedang gandanya.

"Hmm.. karena itu dia kapten"sambung sakura yang tampak santai. Hanya dia petarung dengan tangan kosong karena senjatanya adalah tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.  
TBC

.

.  
.

 _ **[A/N]**_

 _ **Hallo semuanya, perkenalkan saya athour baru disini. Saya baru penulis di , sebelumnya saya penulis di wattpad. Add id watty saya ELBirthday04.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan apalagi mau meninggalkan jejak kalian.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Sekolah Baru

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Alurnya agak kecepetan, EYD berantakan, Fem Naruto, GirlStrong.**

 **Genre : Action, Romantis (maybe), Drama, Humor, Fantasi, Hurt/crime (maybe)**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, SasoSaku, Kyurin, Itano, MadaraxOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Guest : Iya, terinpirasi dari girl the wild dan ada beberapa anime lainnya juga.

Diandra Nashira : Terima kasih atas masukannya. Aku usahakan lebih baik lagi.

choikim1310 : Ah, binggung ya. Aku ganti (name) itu menjadi Shiro anggap aja itu reader dan (fullname) itu nama panjang reader jadi Shiro Yukiro.

nina : Insyallah ya..

ruko : Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **...Selamat Membaca...**

 **Naruto POV**

Kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, gadis rambut pirang bermata blue shappire yang paling kece di alam semesta. Kakaku Namikaze Naruko dia memakai marga ayahku dan aku menggunakan marga ibuku. Di tanya alasannya kenapa? Kerena aku dan dia tak ingin mempunyai nama yang sama, cukup nama naruto dan naruko saja yang sama. Kami tak mau disangka anak kembar. Naruko beda 1 tahun denganku, dia kakakku satu-satunya.

Sejak umur 6 tahun aku dan naruko sudah dimasukan sekolah asrama militer khusus wanita. Tumbuh di lingkungan keras, membuat kepribadian yang taguh dan bermental baja.

Ayah dan Ibuku adalah agent elit dari CIA, membuat mereka mau tak mau menitipkan kami berdua di sekolah asrama.

Sekarang umurku 17 tahun, kelas 11 SMA yang akan menjalankan first mission dari Jenderal kami. Mendengar kabar kematian Naruko bagaikan pedang yang menusuk jantungku. Bagaimana dia bisa terbunuh begitu juga sara sepupu jauhku juga tewas menjalankan first mission nya bersama.

"Naruto Uzumaki, ini kalungmu sudah jadi.."letnan shiro memberikan kotak hitam padaku. Aku menerimanya, lalu membuka kotak itu.

"Wow.. kalungku sudah jadi?"tanyaku, mengambil rantai kalung tersebut.

Mataku terpukau dan bibirku tersenyum senang. Ya, akhirnya aku memilikinya. Kalung bertanda milikku sebagai identitasku di sekolah ini, anggap aja seperti kartu pelajar.

Naruto. U  
October 10th  
S/0

"Hehehe.. terima kasih shiro-san"aku berlari untuk memeluknya tapi sebuah tendangan mengenai wajah cantikku.

"Ughhh...itteii"ringkisku mengusap-usap bekas tendangannya di pipiku.

"Aku tak punya hoby di peluk oleh sesama jenis.."

Mataku berkedut mendengarnya "hahaha.. Letnan memangnya kau tau makhluk pria itu seperti apa? Lagipula kau saja tak punya pacar.."ejekku sambil mentertawakannya.

Wajahnya merah padam di menunjuk wajahku kaku. "A-apa k-kau bilang?"

"Ahh..ternyata dia punya sisi manis juga"

"A-aku sudah punya pria yang ku sukai. Aku tak seperti kalian berempat kerjanya nonton film homo"

Aku menyengir mengejeknya "hohh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja bakayaroo"shiro meninggalkanku dengan perasaan kesal. Aku tertawa-tawa melihat sikap kekanak-kanakannya.

...

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu kalian di landasan helikopter. ."shiro meninggalkan kami berempat.

Aku dan teamku berjalan menunjuh kamar kami yang kebetulan kami sekamar. Aku merapikan jenis senjata api koleksiku ke dalam tas jenis handgun serta pisau militer.

Kulihat ino dan karin sibuk dengan senjatanya masing-masing. Mereka juga mengenakan kalung bertanda sepertiku.

Sakura bersantai-santai di kasur sambil membaca doujinshi yaoi. Covernya terlihat karakter Levi x Eren, disekitarnya banyak komik yang berserakan dengan character berbeda tentunya.

"Sakura rapikan komik-komik itu atau shiro-san akan membakarnya"ucap karin yang gerah melihat kamarnya berantakan walaupun itu bukan dikasurnya.

Dengan malas sakura merapikannya "hai..hai.."

"Kau tak siap-siap jidat?"tanya ino melihat sakura lewat ekor matanya.

Sakura menyeringai mengambil sarung tangan hitamnya lalu memakainya. "Aku sudah siap dari tadi. Aku tak seperti kalian, repot-repot menyiapkan senjata tempur kalian, wlekk.."lidahnya menjulur keluar dia mengejek kami.

Keduatan siku-siku di kening ino, kesal mendengar ucapan sakura. "Sialan kau jidat, kau ketebas kepalamu?"pedang ganda milik ino sudah siap menebas kepala gulali milik sakura.

"Sebelum kau tebas kepalaku, kepalamu kuhancur"balas sakura

Karin memilih tak ikut campur pada perkelahian kecil itu. Aku mendecak kesal, mataku menatap kedua tajam.

"Hohhh... jika kalian saling membunuh dan menginginkan kematian dengan senang hati aku membantu kalian berdua.. hehe"mata ruby berkilat tajam dengan sebuah seringai di wajahku.

Sakura dan Ino gemetaran melihat mataku yang sudah berganti ruby. "Maafkan kami naru"

Aku menghilangkan seringai milikku dan mengantinya dengan grinsh khas milikku. Bola mataku kembali menjadi blue shappire

Prok. Prok. Prok.

Kutepuk telapak tanganku pelan, "kalau begitu kita cepat ke Letnan. Jika tidak ia akan mengamuk pada kita semua"

"Okey.."

.

.

.

.

Kami berempat berjalan menujuh landasan helikopter milik sekolah kami. Disana letnan shrio sudah rapi dengan seragam angkatan udara dia tampak gagah mengenakan seragam itu.

"Ayooo... kita terbang ke negeri sakura"seru shiro semangat

"Lets gooo.."  
"Coming to Japanese"  
"Yohhoooo!"  
"Urusaiii!"

Aku dongkol mendengar teriakan mereka bertiga dengan suara cemprengnya. Letnan shiro membawa helikopternya sedang santai. Selama perjalanan di udara, aku menyiapkan senjata api kesayanganku dan membersihkan senjata model handgun dan rifle favoritku saat berada di medan tempur.

"Jantungku daritadi berisik"desihku mengcengkram dadaku, senyumku tadi lepas dari wajahku. Aku tak sabar menjalankan misi pertamaku. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku melihat dunia luar, tidak ada bom, ranjau, peluru dan darah. Aku akan menjalankan misi yang membuatku terlihat pengecut dan keren bersamaan.

"Kau benar-benar membara naru"ucap karin sambil merapikan cambuk kesayangannya yang menjadi senjata saat di lapangan dan menaruh di pinggangnya.

"Dia memang selalu semangat, karin"sahut ino yang sedang mengelap pedang gandanya.

Sling.

Kilatan dimata pedangnya menunjukan seberapa tajam pedang kesayangannya itu.

"Hmm.. karena itu dia kapten"sambung sakura yang tampak santai. Hanya dia petarung dengan tangan kosong karena senjatanya adalah tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Konoha High School

Aku berdiri di pintu gerbang masuk sekolah itu, disisi kananku karin dan disisi kiriku sakura dan ino. Kami mendecak kagum pada sekolah itu, pahatan tulisan Konoha High School di atas gerbang terbuat dari batu alam yang mempunyai harga jutaan yen.

"Sekolah orang kaya memang boros ya.."ucap karin menggeleng kepalanya.

"Sekolah ini pasti mewah, tapi seperti sekolah kita. Semuanya berlapis baja. Tak ada seninya.."cibir ino

"Tapi kata kakakmu seni adalah ledakan pig"balas sakura tersenyum mengejek.

"Kenapa kau malah bawa-bawa kakakku, jidat?"sewot ino tak terima kakaknya dibawa-bawa.

Kakaknya ino itu agent khusus menjinakan bom. Dia satu-satunya guru penjinak bom di PHS yang ngga jelas gendernya. Yamanaka Deidara, dibilang cowo tapi tampangnya cantik dikata cewe tapi punya batang..

"Sudahlah kalian diam! Atau ku lubangi kepala kalian berdua"ancamku pada mereka dua.

"Hai kaicho.."sakura dan ino saling merangkul sama tanda mereka akur.

"Hah..Yare..yare.."karin menghela nafasnya melihat kelakukan temannya.

Kamu melangkah keruangan kepala sekolah. Aku, karin, ino dan sakura berdiri di hadapan kepala sekolah. Kami sampai keringat dingin akibat aura dan tatapan dingin menusuk dari kepala sekolah, Uchiha Madara.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kurama"  
"Uzumaki Akashi"  
"Sting Yamanaka desu.."  
"Natsu Haruno"

"Kebetulan kalian masuk bersamaan, kalian berempat satu kamar. Penjaga asrama akan menujukkan kamar kalian dan menjelaskan aturan sekolah ini dan barang-barang milik kalian sudah berada dikamar kalian. Jadi kalian bisa pergi. Iruka akan mengantar ke kelas baru kalian"

Kami berempat keluar dari ruangan neraka itu dengab kepala sekolah yang 11:12 dengan Raja Setan. Aku sempat cengo mendengar ucapannya datar, singkat, padat, jelas, tanpa basa-basi dan mengandung intimidasi. Seperti shiro-san saat di mode serius.

"Auranya mirip seperti wanita perak itu"gumam sting yamanaka as yamanaka ino. Pria rambut pirang pucat dengan rambut spikenya membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Benar, bahkan lebih mengerikan"ucap natsu haruno as sakura haruno, pria rambut salmon yang cool.

"Aku setuju"sahut uzumaki akashi as uzumaki karin pria rambut merah jabrik.

"Aku berharap mereka berdua bertemu. Siapa yang akan menang diantara mereka?"kata uzumaki kurama as uzumaki naruto pria rambut merah seperti akashi.

Kami berempat berjalan menujuh kelas 2-D ditemani oleh guru kuncir satu, Iruka-sensei.

"Semoga kalian betah disini"ucap iruka-sensei

"Tentu kami akan betah disini"jawab kami kompak.

Kami tak sabar melihat pria seusia kami dan melihat roti sobek milik mereka. Apa sama seperti anime yang sering kami tonton saat waktu luang.

Suara gaduh dari kelas 2-D, iruka-sensei membuka pintu kelas itu turun keringat. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat suasana kelas yang mengerikan itu.

Ino, sakura dan karin sweatdrop melihat kelasnya. Sedangkan aku antusias menempati kelas baruku itu. Aroma khas laki-laki menguar dari kelas disana. Udara dari jendela menyejukan ruang kelas.

Jorok. Pikir ino

Tempat sampah. Pikir sakura

Menjijikkan. Pikir karin

"Ini sangat berbeda, aku tak sabar.."aku melihat ke tiga temannya yang tampak geli melihat kelas itu.

"Memang sangat berbeda.."ucap karin

"Ini tempat sampah naru"sambung sakura

"Aku tak menyangka sekolah ini mempunyai kelas yang jorok"ino menjepit hidungnya jijik.

"Ano.. minna"ucap iruka sensei menenangkan kelas super berisik dan jorok itu.

Muridnya saling melempar boal kertas, umpatan, dan kata-kata kasar. Sampah kertas, bekas makanan berserakan dimana-mana.

"Dasar bajingann..."  
"Mampus luu"  
"Anjirr lu bangsat.."

Teriak dan sorakan mereka saling menyerang dan mengumpat.

"Ah.. MADARA-SAMA, sedang apa kemari?"tanya iruka sensei pura-pura keluar kelas mengeraskan kata madara-sama

Semuanya langsung buru-buru merapikan semua sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Iruka tersenyum senang. Membuatku dan lainnya sweatdrop, kelas yang tadinya kaya tempat sampah bersih dan kinclong.

Iruka-sensei melihat kelas 2-D kinclong tersenyum. Ia berdiri di depan kelas

"Sensei, dimana setan uchiha itu?"

"Uhhh.. tidak ada, sensei membawa murid baru di kelas ini. Perlakukan mereka dengan baik. Okey?"

"Anak baru?"  
"Tch, percuma kalau ngga ada perempuan satupun disini"  
"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masuk sekolah ini?"  
"Terpaksa bodoh.."

Kelas kembali ricuh memperdebatkan sekolah tak ada wanita satupun.

Aku, sakura, ino dan karin memasuki ruang kelas. Jantungku tak bisa diam, sangat berisik sungguh menganggu.

"Hai, minna-san. Namaku Uzumaki Kurama. Yoroshiku"dengan logat ceria dan kekanak-kanakan di ucapakanku seperti biasa.

"Hai~ Namaku Uzumaki Akashi, jika ingin bertanya tentangku tanyakan saja"dengan suara menggoda karin memperkenalkan diri.

"Namae wa Yamanaka Sting desu, Umurku 17 tahun, hobiku belanja dan merawat -"

Duak.

Sakura memukul perut ino agak keras. "Hentikan bodoh, kau ingin terbokar penyamaran kita"bisik karin dan sakura kesal. Senyum mengembang dan mempesona menurutnya.

"Natsu Haruno desu. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua"sakura mengedipkan matanya.

Mereka berempat menandang teman kelasnya diam dan sweatdrop saat kami berempat perkenalan diri.

"Are? Kenapa kalian diam?"tanyaku binggung.

"Hahahahahaha..."satu kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Gyahahhaha.."

"Kita mendapatkan teman sekelas mirip wanita. Aku rasa jiwanya tertukar dengan wanita, menyedihkan.."sindir pria rambut jabrik dengan tato dipipi.

"Tapi tak apa-apa, pria bisa juga dibuat fantasi"  
"Lu homo ya?"  
"Kurang ajar. Cari mati lu?"

"A-apa!?"tanya sakura gemetar menahan kesalnya. Teman kelas barunya mengumpat kata-kata kasar mengejek dirinya.

"Mereka ingin bercembu dengan kekasihku?"geram ino datar

"Aku ingin hancurkan mereka"

"Hei, kau apa benar kalian ini pria?"

"Tubuh kaliam terlalu pendek untuk ukuran pria"

Iruka-sensei turun keringat, ya ampun anak didiknya membuat murid baru tak nyaman.

"Heehh.. walaupun kami pendek, bukan berarti punya kami pendek dan kecil. Punya kami besar"ucapku ambigu sontak membuat sekelas terdiam karena kesal menjadi bahan tertawaan.

Karin menangkap maksudku itu "aku yakin kalian belum pernah melihat dada wanita muda yang besar, padat dan pastinya kenyal..."

Glek.

Ino merinding disko harga dirinya sebagai wanita di jatuhkan. Tapi mengingat dirinya menyamar sebagai pria sekarang.

"Hah.. aku tak menyangka bibiku memasukkan ke sekolah asrama khusus pria lagi."sakura mengeleng kepalanya pura-pura sedih.

"Tak ada dada wanita yang besar, tak ada paha mulus dan putih atau rok yang terbang tertiup angin..."kata ino sedih mendramatiris suasana

"Yang ada hanya roti sobek, yang mungkin tak ada yang keren sepertiku"aku bergaya cool menyibak rambut wigku.

Urat-urat terlihat dipermukaan kulit masing-masing murid menahan rasa kesal agar tak siap menguliti empat anak baru.

"Hei menurutmu mereka mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan, Kurama?"tanya karin

"Mungkin saja tidak, karena terlalu banyak melihat roti sobek. You know I mean"jawabku melirik teman sekelas dipenuh kedutan siku-siku ditubuh mereka dan aura api membara.

"Enak saja kami masih normal. Masih menyukai dada wanita, brengsekk!"

"Dasar pria cantikk.."

Umpatan dan makian dilontar mereka semua. Empat gadis yang menyamar pria menyengir senang.

.

.

.  
TBC

.

.

.  
.

 **Terima Kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak kalian. Maaf baru update**


	3. Chapter 3 : Genk Kampret

**Pair : SasufemNaru, Sasosaku, Itano,**  
 **Kyurin and MadaraxOC**  
 **Genre : Action, Drama, Humor, High school**  
 **Friendship** , **Fantasy**

 **WARING!** **Maaf banyak typo, alurnya kecepatan, EYD berantakan, gaje. Terinpirasi dari Girls of The Wild (webtoon)** **dan anime lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak kalian, maaf baru bisa bales sekarang dan baru update. Kuharap ngga bosen sama fiction ini dan tetap setia menjadi pembaca fiction aku ini.**

 **Diandra Nashira : Terima kasih sudah ngasih saran dan sebagainya.**

 **Luca Marvell : ketemu di chapter ini ^_^**

 **Nina : Udah dilanjut nihh**

 **HiNa devilujoshi : Iya, mereka mirip dengan gray dan natsu. Terima kasih sudah membaca**

 **AySNfc3 : Bisa :), bukan cuma naruto doang tapi mereka semua :D**

 **han eun jhe : Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

 **namikaze chan : Ini udah dilanjut.**

Mereka berempat sedang berada di kamar mereka. Ino menaruh semua baju prianya ke dalam lemari. Naruto sedang bercermin mengagumi otot dada dan perut buatan. Karin menaruh semua alat-alat medisnya dalam lemarinya. Sakura sedang membaca doujoshi yaoi.

"Jika aku terlahir sebagai pria akan setampan ini"ucap ino narsis

"Benar, letnan shiro menyiapkan semuanya agar terlihat sempurna"sakura mengiyakan ucapan ino.

"Hei.. sepertinya kita akan melihat roti sobek asli laki-laki disini..."hidung karin mengeluarkan darah segar. Ketiga temannya baru menyadari mereka sekarang menyamar pria dan artinya mereka bisa melihat otot-otot tubuh laki-laki.

"THANKS GOD!"teriak mereka bersama.

Karena mereka sekolah militer khusus wanita sejak umur mereka 6 tahun dan berasrama juga. 10 tahun mereka tak pernah melihat laki-laki, hanya di film atau di majalah. Untuk memuaskan nutrisi mereka melihat tubuh laki-laki secara keseluruhan mereka mendownload anime yaoi atau doujoshi.

"Kuharap aku bisa menyentuh dan meraba roti sobek salah satu siswa disini"mata sakura bling-bling.

"Aku akan mengecap roti sobek untuk milikku sendiri"naruto berfantasi liar.

"Kyyaaaa... aku tak sabar"teriak mereka berempat.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Aku sudah menyiapkan kebutuhan kalian, jangan pernah mengunakan kemampuan kalian 100%. Selama di sekolah, gunakan 10% dari kemampuan kalian. Usahakan jangan membuat masalah yang merepotkan.." shiro memberikan sebuah tas besar yang berisi kebutuhan mereka srmua. Senjata, alat penyadap, alat pelacak, laptop dll._

 _"Baik, Letnan Shiro"_

 _"... aku akan mencari informasi tentang dua orang itu selama kalian bersekolah. Ku dengar tahun ini yang perwakilan satu sekolah terdiri 5 orang pastikan diantara kalian ikut itu"_

 _"Yes, madam"_

 _"Kalian sudah mengerti apa misi kalian, laksanakan dengan baik"teriak shiro memberi semangat_

 ** _Flashback Off_**

"...entah kenapa aku jadi khawatir mereka tak terlibat masalah"gumam Shiro yang sedang menyamar menjadi pelayan cafe.

.

.

.

.

Kringg..

Ponsel shiro berdering keras menganggu waktu santainya. Dia sangat menikmati perkerjaannya sebagai maid melayani para pelanggan pria yang tampak senang dengan pelayanannya.

"Maaf, ponselku berbunyi. Aku permisi sebentar ojou-sama"shiro mengedipkan matanya genit membuat pelanggannya memerah. Shiro mengangkat ponselnya di ruang ganti.

"Moshi-moshi?"

[...]

"Ya, aku wali mereka semua?"

[...]

"Baiklah, aku kesana.."

Shiro mengutuk ke empat anak didiknya itu padahal belum sehari sudah membuat masalah hingga dirinya dipanggil ke sekolah itu. Shiro mengunakan baju crop dan celana pendek. Rambutnya yang biasa ia kuncir satu di gerai. Anting-anting tindik ditelinganya menambah kesan liar dan menggoda. Tato serigala di bahunya dan tato mahkota kecil di atas alis kirinya. Kukunya ia cat ungu peka, dan sepatu boat merk hammer coklat membalut kaki jenjangnya.

Shiro mengendari supercar dengan kecepatan gila. Ia sangat kesal waktu santainya diganggu oleh 4 anak kencur itu.

 _Cittttt..._

Suara rem mobil merk lambrogini warna silver dan hitam berhenti di parkiran KHS. Kaki jenjangnya keluar sari mobil itu, dengan cepat ia melangkah keluar.

Banyak para murid melihat pesona kecantikan gadis surai perak kebetulan sekolah ini tak punya guru wanita satupun. Makanya kalau lihat wanita seperti anjing menemukan berlian yang ia kira makanan.

"Anoo.. kalian bisa menujukan ruang kepala sekolah dimana?"tanya shiro dengan suara menggoda membuat pria itu gagal fokus

"A-ahh.. ha-hai.. se-sebelah s-sana..."ujar pria rambut biru dongker gugup.

"Terimakasih tampan"shiro mengelus pelan bahu pria itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat pria itu jiwanya melayang entah kemana.

"Oii.. kisame sialan, sadar bodoh!"temannya berambut oren penuh tindikan menguncang-guncang tubuh kisame yang terbang entah kemana

Shiro menyeringai senang, tampaknya pesonanya belum luntuh. Kakinya berjalan dengan indah seolah menggoda murid-murid disana.

 **Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Shiro mengetuk pelan pintu kepala sekolah. Kakinya menendang keras pintu ruangan itu sebelum memasuk ke sana makhlum terbiasa membuka pintu dengan menendang pintunya buka di putar knop pintunya. Terlihat ada 8 orang siswa didalam sana, aura pesona dan anggun milik shiro berganti aura kematian.

"Duduklah nona.."madara menyuruh shiro duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Mata blue sapphire milik (name) menatap tajam pada empat anak didiknya.

 _Apa yang kalian lakukan, bocah sialan?_

 ** _Glek._**

Karin, ino , sakura dan naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Mereka tau tatapan itu, sudah pasti hukuman akan menunggunya nanti.

"Saya Ellena Beazley, saya kakak angkat mereka semua. Apa yang mereka berbuat, mm.."mata blue shappirenya melirik papan nama dimeja kepala sekolah. "Uchiha-san?"sambung shiro

"Ehh? Kakaknya ya? Tadi mereka bilang bibinya yang akan datang?"ujar madara santai. Aura hitam menguar di tubuh shiro perlahan, kepalanya menoleh kaku kearah empat anak itu.

"HAH!?"

"ma-maksud ka-kami.. tadi kami kira bibi kushina. Ternyata anee-san yang datang"mata sakura kesana kemari.

Ino menganguk setuju ucapan sakura " ya sepertinya bibi kushina sibuk. Hingga anee-san yang datang.."

"Ya..benarkan anee-san?"tanya naruto tersenyum kaku. _"Kenapa kalian memakai nama ibuku sialan?"_

 _"_ _Gomen..gomen.. tadi melintasi diotakku bibi kushina"_ balas sakura sweatdrop

"se-sepertinya bibi kushina tak bisa hadir ya"ucap karin pura-pura tenang padahal dalam hati _"sial.. aku lupa jika bukan bibi kushina yang mewakili kami, tapi setan ubanan itu.."_

"Ehkemm.. jadi apa yang mereka perbuat?"tanya shiro menjaga imagenya kembali

"Begini, mereka terlibat perkelahian dengan anak kelas 12. Akibat berkelahian itu banyak properti yang rusak. Saya memanggil anda karena mereka berempat anak baru disini, saya mohon anda sebagai kakaknya didik adik anda dengan baik"ucap madara tegas. Matanya tak bisa berhenti terpesona oleh kecantikan dirimu.

"Tentu saja, saya mendidik adik-adik saya dengan baik. Mereka tak akan berkelahi jika tak ada pemicunya"ujar shiro tak terima dia di bilang tak mendidik muridnya dengan baik.

"Benar, anee-san. Mereka duluan yang mulai. Saat kami ini berenang mereka mengatai punya kami kecil, katanya punya kami tak pantas disebut *tuttt* dan kami juga dikatai pembohong"naruto kembali emosi.

"Memang punya kalian kecil, dasar pria cantik"

"Diam kau pria tak normal yang suka sesama jenis. Apa kau sudah pernah merasakan dada wanita?"maki sakura kesal.

"Lihat dada anee-san kami sangat besar..."karin memainkan dadamu dengan gerakan gairah. Mati-matian madara dan empat murid itu yang tak lain Uchiha Itachi (kelas 12), Uchiha Sasuke (kelas 11), Akasuna Sasori (kelas 12), Ootsutsuki Kyubii (kelas 12) menahan darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Shiro merah dadanya dimainkan oleh karin. Sakura, ino dan naruto merinding disko mundur perlahan dengan teratur. Teman rambut merahnya sepertinya kehilangan kesadarannya sehabis tertimpa roti sobek idamannya.

"Uzumaki Akashii!"desihh shiro berbahaya. Karin baru sadar dihadapnnya penjaga neraka.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari dadaku"teriak shiro melempar karin keluar jendela.

"Gomendenasaiii..."teriak karin mengema.

 ** _Byuurrr..._**

Karin terjatuh dikolom renang, shiro melipat tangannya ke dada. Itachi dan lainnya turun rahang melihat shiro melempar Akashi as Karin dengan mudahnya.

 _"_ _Apa makhluk yang bernama perempuan semengerikan itu jika sudah marah?"_ keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis mereka.

"Sial, anak kurang ajar itu. Sa- maksudku natsu cepat kau jemput akashi!"titah shiro. Sakura yang diperintahkan langsung laksanakan tugasnya, ia bersyukur bisa menghindari aura hitam milik shiro yang menurutnya mirip ibunya.

"Yes, madam"

.

.

.

.

Terlihat empat gadis cantik yang kini menyamar menjadi pria ingin pergi renang kebetulan ada kelas olahraga renang. Mereka memakai celana renang karet sepaha, otot perut buatannya tampak keren. Uchiha Sasuke, mencibir tubuh naruto yang terlalu kurus dan pendek untuk ukuran pria. "Haha..ternyata tadi ada pendongeng saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Mengatakan ia sudah pernah merasakan dada wanita"

Naruto merasa dirinya tersindir tak terima "apa maksudnya teme?"

"Ternyata dia juga tuli"

"Punyamu kecil sekali ya apa pantas di bilang *tttuutt* tapi kau mempunyai pantat yang semok untuk ukuran laki-laki. Berapa kali pantatmu ditusuk?"tanya sasuke menyeringai.

 _ **Jederr...**_

Ubun-ubun naruto terasa panas ia akui, dirinya senang melihat pria-pria setengah telanjang saat ini. Tapi dia wanita normal, yang masih suka roti sobek. Di anggap homo, homo kawan-kawan? Ya.. walau dirinya senang yang berbau yaoi bukan berarti dirinya tak normal. Dia masih normal makanya dia suka melihat tubuh laki-laki. Ya meski pria-pria itu saling bergulat. Dia dan temannya cuma ingin berfantasi juga.

"Oohh.. sasuke perkataanmu frontal. Apa kau homo?"kiba tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat uchiha bungsu seperti itu.

"Kau benar pantatnya semok sekali seperti wanita"sahut neji menyengir kuda.

"Aku tak tau punyanya itu masih berfungsi menusuk atau ditusuk?"sambung sai

Bukan hanya naruto saja menahan kesal tapi ino, sakura dan karin juga menahan untuk tak menguliti atau memakannya hidup-hidup. Mereka dilecehkan secara tak langsung.

"Apa kau bilang teme!"naruto langsung berlari kearah sasuke. Dirinya malah terjatuh, sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu memeras pantat semok milik naruto. Sakura, ino dan karin melihat itu tak terima.

"Grrrr..."geram ketiganya. Naruto dalam hati menjulurkan lidahnya.

 _"Aku roti sobek ini milikku wlekk.."_

Mereka bertiga merasa dikalahkan oleh naruto. Langsung berlari ke arah naruto, dengan wajah dongkol.

"Kurang ajar!"teriak mereka

 _ **Duak. Duak. Duak.**_

Mereka bertiga tertabrak hingga mereka terjatuh disesuatu yang empuk.

"Itteii"suara berat dan sexy ditelinga karin. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Dirinya jatuh di atas roti sobek milik pria berambut jingga, bermata ruby yang tajam.

 _"Makhluk yang bernama pria itu, begitu sexy dan tampan. Dia milikku"_ fantasi liar milik Karin melihat sosok dibawahnya itu. Tanganya bisa merasakan otot perut yang kekar dan kuat.

Sakura mendengar ringkisan kesal di bawah tubuhnya. Ia membuka perlahan matanya "menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, rambut gulali"

Pria berambut merah bermata sayu itu terlihat wajahnya datar dan tampak tak minat mempunyai kesan sendiri di hati sakura.

 _"Pria itu makhluk yang imut dan cool seperti ini. Dia miliku"_ inner sakura menari-menari.

Tangan sakura mulai meraba tubuh kotak-kotak milik pria rambut merah itu. Pemilik perut itu merinding geli langsung menyingkirkan sakura dengan kasar. Diraba-raba oleh pria? Masih mending kalau wanita manis ia terima senang hati tubuhnya di apain saja.

"Kau, apa-apa kau ini. Meraba-meraba tubuku. Aku ini masih normal, sialan"bentak sasori langsung berdiri menjauh dari sakura.

Ino jauh terduduk diatas paha uchiha sulung yang mempunyai kerutan di dekat matanya, namun tak melunturkan ketampannya. Itachi merasa juniornya bereaksi saat pantat semok ino tak sengaja duduk diatasnya.

"Ohh..shit, menyingkir dariku"maki itachi. Dia masih normal, tak mungkin dirinya bereaksi pada pria yang memiliki pantat semok itu.

Ino di dorong kasar oleh itachi, hampir terjatuh jika sakura dan naruto tak menahannya.

"Sasuke sepertinya temanmu tak normal"

"Dia tak pernah melihat wanitanya makanya tergiur pada laki-laki sebagai pelampiasannya"

"Jangan-jangan mereka berempat homo.."

Bola mata mereka bulat lebar, "kami ini masih normal, masih mencintai roti sobek"keempatnya jawab kompak.

 _Ups._

Mereka lupa sepertinya saat ini sedang menyamar menjadi pria. "Ma-maksud kami masih menyukai dada wanita"kata ino gugup.

"Jangan mengelak buktinya kalian tadi bilang masih suka roti sobek daripada kue apem. Masih mau mengelak?"cibir Kyubii

"Siapa yang mau mengelak, aho. Kami masih normal tau.."kata sakura keras

"Buktinya kau tadi meraba-raba tubuhku"balas sasori telak.

"Temanmu tuh yang homo, meremas pantatku sengaja"teriak naruto menujuk sasuke mencoba mengalihkan membicaraan sasori.

"Heh, aku meremas pantat semokmu bukan berarti aku homo. Anggap saja aku sedang berlatih meremas agar aku bisa membayangkan saat masturbasi"ucap sasuke frontal membuat naruto memerah.

"Maksudmu, kau memakai pantatku untuk fantasi liarmu? Dasar mesum!"teriak naruto tak terima.

"Tuh kan, siapa yang homo disini? Si pantat ayam noh"timpah ino. Itachi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa membantu adik kesayangannya, dia masih sayang juniornya ketimbang adiknya yang sekarang sedang tegang cuma gara-gara pantat semok pria pirang itu.

"Halah, kenapa kau marah? Bukanya tadi kau tampak menikmati remasanku, dobe"cibir sasuke

"Matamu menikmati, mati saja kau teme!"teriak naruto menghajar sasuke. Sakura, ino dan karin ikut membantu naruto.

"Jangan sentuh aku, nanti aku jadi homo seperti kalian"

"MATI KAU SIALAN! KAMI TAK HOMO DAN KAMI MASIH NORMAL"

Terjadilah perkelahian genk cewe yang tak pernah melihat pria dan genk pria yang tak pernah melihat wanita.

 **.**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **RnR minna-san. Follow juga aku diwattpad ya ELBirthday04 ^,^/ *hehehe**


	4. Chapter 4 : Bad Day Sakura Problem

**Naruto bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini milikku**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru, Sasosaku, Itano,**

 **Kyurin and MadaraxOC**

 **Genre : Action, Drama, Humor, High school**

 **Friendship, Fantasy**

 **WARING! Maaf banyak typo, alurnya kecepatan, EYD berantakan, gaje. Terinpirasi dari Girls of The Wild (webtoon) dan anime lainnya.**

 **Balas Review**

 **REucliffe11 : Terima kasih sudah membaca**

 **Narura aihara : Di chapter ini mereka sudah mulai menajalankan _fist mission_**

 **Luca Marvell : Hehe, senangnya bisa bikin orang ketawa. Mereka kubuat sedikit keluar dari seorang Uchiha.**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : Sudah dilanjut, tetep ikutin setiap chapternya.**

 **Misa-kun : Hounto ni? Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Jadi semangat ngetiknya /**

 **aysnfc3 : Rambut naruto pirang, kalo lagi nyamar aja pake wig merah. Naruto dkk niatnya ikut kelas renang tapi diganggu sasuke dkk jadi ngga jadi renang XD.**

"..."bicara biasa

 _"..."bicara dalam hati_

 **"..."bicara penuh penekanan**

"Jadi ada yang bisa jelaskan?"tanya madara dengan suara berat

"Dia duluan yang mulai sensei"naruto menunjuk wajah sasuke tak sopan.

"Kau duluan dobe"balas sasuke tak terima, jelas-jelas naruto yang berlari ingin menghajar wajah tampannya

"kau yang mulai duluan teme"

"kau bodoh!!"

"kalian berdua diam!!"bentak madara pada dua muridnya itu.

"Kalian berempat belum sehari menjadi murid disini tapi kalian sudah membuat masalah"madara melotot pada sakura dan the genk.

Sakura melipat tangannya ke dada mutar matanya malas "Yang mulai duluan, si pantat ayam itu. Jika ia tak mengatai kami homo, kami juga ngga mungkin menghajar mulut kurang ajarnya itu"

"Benar, sensei! Memang siapa yang tak tersinggung jika dikatai homo, jelas-jelas kami normal"sambung ino mengangguk.

"Normal katamu? Orang normal tak mungkin menggrepe-grepe tubuhku"celetuk sasori.

"Aku ingin menyingkir dari tubuhmu tadi. Kau saja yang ingin kugrepe-grepe, dasar wajah boneka mesum"balas sakura mencari alasan

"Benar sensei, si pantat ayam juga bahkan meremas pantatku sensei. Dia melecehkanku"kata naruto memberi tatapan maut pada sasuke.

"Tapi kau nikmatinya, dobe"

"Sudah..sudahh… kalian semua diam!!"madara menenangkan ke delapan muridnya itu.

"Aku akan memanggil wali kalian kesini, untuk memberi surat peringatan. Tulis nomer telepon wali kalian disini"madara memberikan selembar kertas kosong.

Sakura dan ino saling pandang dengan Karin dan naruto, mereka saling melempar lewat tatapan matanya.

"Biar bibi kami yang hadir, orangtua kami sibuk kerja.."tangan naruto menulis nomer telepon shiro.

"Zetsu, telpon nomer ini.."zetsu menerima kertas dari madara. Tanganya menekan nomer di telepon rumah itu.

"Apa benar ini wali dari uzumaki kurama, uzumaki Karin, yamanaka sting dan juga natsu haruno?"

"Saya Zetsu bawahan Uchiha-san, saya nelpon anda karena mereka berempat membuat masalah disekolah. Anda dipanggil kesini oleh kepala sekolah"

"Hai, saya tunggu kedatangan anda"

Tutttuutt..

"sambil menunggu bibi kalian datang –"ucap madara terhenti melihat pintu ruangan di buka keras lebih tepatnya ditendang keras beruntung itu terbuat dari kayu jati yang harganya jutaan yen. Dalam benak madara adalah wanita tua yang berdandan nyetik dan bermake up tebal yang menjadi wali empat murid baru itu.

 _"wanita sialann –"maki madara dalam hatinya._ Pintu mewahnya pasti mempunyai goresan di sana. Dia akan menuntut ganti rugi pada wanita tua itu.

Munculah wanita muda dengan gaya fashionable, tindikan di telinga menambah kesan liar dan sexy darinya. Aura hitam menguar samar-samar dari tubuhnya.

Madara tertegun melihat yang muncul wanita muda dan sexy bukan seperti imajimasinya, keinginannya memaki dan menuntut ganti rugi entah hilang kemana. Madara tersadar langsung mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk. Dengan anggunnya wanita duduk dihadapan madara, membuat dirinya harus menahan fokusnya.

"Saya Ellena Beazley, saya kakak angkat mereka semua. Apa yang mereka perbuat mphh.."matanya melirik papan nama dimeja madara. "Uchiha-san?"

"Uh? Kakaknya ya? Tadi mereka bilang bibinya yang akan datang?"ujar madara santai. Tampaknya empat anak itu gemetaran merasakan aura wanita muda itu.

 _"Wajahnya sangat familiar.. dimana aku pernah melihat wajah itu?"inner madara meneliti setiap inci wajah wanita surai perak itu._

"Ehkem…"Shiro mendehem menyadarkan madara. "Jadi apa yang mereka perbuat?"tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Mereka berempat terlibat perkelahian dengan anak kelas 12. Akibat perkelahian itu banyak property sekolah yang rusak. Saya memanggilmu karena mereka berempat baru disini, saya mohon anda sebagai kakaknya tolong mendidik adik anda"

Shiro tampaknya tak suka mendengar ucapan madara "Tentu saja, saya mendidik mereka dengan baik. Mereka tak akan berkelahi jika tak ada pemicunya, uchiha-san"nada sinis darinya. Madara mengerut tak suka pada wanita ini.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdelapan mengadu mulut. Bahkan Karin memeras dada shiro dihadapan madara dan empat pria normal lainnya. Wajah memerah menahan malu dan marah. Ia langsung menghajar Karin hingga keluar jendela.

Madara meminjat keningnya, pusing melihat tingkah laku absurd wali dan muridnya.

"Kalian semua boleh keluar dan ikut pelajaran kalian masing-masing. Aku akan berbicara pada wanita ini.."usir madara sambil memijat keningnya.

Mereka semua keluar dari ruang madara yang tertinggal hanya madara dan shiro. "Kenapa kau mengusir mereka semua?"tanya shiro datar dan dingin ia baru menyadari siapa yang dihadapannya saat ini. Madara menyeringai kejam.

 _"Sial, aku tak menyadari dia menjadi kepala sekolah disini… gawat..gawatt.. dia masuk di daftar nama yang tak ingin kutemui urutan pertama"inner shiro_

"Ellena Beazley? Nama yang tak cocok untukmu Shiro Yukiro"jawab madara berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Shiro. Wajahnya hanya berapa inci dari wajah shiro seringai diwajah angkuhnya seolah mengejek shiro.

"Tch"decih shiro. Orang dihadapannya adalah moster yang berwujud manusia. Shiro masih ingat siapa madara itu, mantan Jenderal bintang lima dengan sejuta prestasi. Dulu sebelum dirinya menjadi Letnan, ia pernah menjadi prajurit dibawah pimpinan Madara Uchiha. Saat dia menjalankan first mission membantu militer amerika. Pria itu tak segan mengorbankan rekannya pada kematian, beruntung shiro berhasil lolos dari kematian misi pertamanya.

Bahkan shiro tak bisa makan dan tidur dengan nyenyak selama satu bulan penuh, mengingat mentalnya tertekan dan melihat rekannya dibunuh dengan sadis di depan matanya dan 9 tahun lalu Jenderal itu memutuskan pensiun dan berkerja di Perusahan keluarga Uchiha Crop, Uchiha Group, Sharingan Grop dan lainnya perusahan lainnya yang malas ia sebutkan satu persatu kekayaannya Uchiha seperti apa.

"Jadi mereka anak didikmu, Shiro?"tanya madara dengan suara beriton khasnya.

"Ya, mereka anak didikku. Jangan macam-macam pada mereka semua atau kubunuh kau dan jangan memanggil namaku seolah kita ini teman"

Madara tertawa kecil, gadis remaja sepuluh tahun yang lalu bermental payah dan lemah kini tubuh menjadi wanita cantik dengan mental baja dan penuh keberanian dimatanya.

"Wah, sepertinya kau sudah bisa mengintimidasi seseorang? Apa first mission sepuluh tahun lalu berpengaruh banyak padamu?"

"…"shiro tak menjawab ucapan perkataan madara. Madara ia kenal sepuluh tahun yang lalu masih sama, dia menjadi ragu pada anak didiknya apa mereka sanggup bertahan dengan pendidikan yang diterapkan oleh uchiha itu.

"Ahh, apa jangan-jangan mereka berempat adalah wanita? Kau melanggar peraturanku shiro. Sekolah ini tak terima wanita disekolah ini –"ucap madara terpotong oleh shiro

"Apa yang kau inginkan sialan?"tanya shiro kesal

"Jadilah guru disini, aku kebetulan kekurangan guru disini"jawab madara dengan senyum diwajah tampannya.

 ** _Cletak._**

"hah??"mata shiro membulat sebelah.

"Kau sangat memenuhi standar, aku akan mengajimu 2x lipat dari pekerjaanmu sekarang. Dan aku akan menjaga rahasia identitas asli anak didikmu. Bagaimana?"

Shiro agak ragu menerima tawaran madara, ia tak tau apa yang dia rencanakan "Baiklah. Jika kau berani membocorkan identitas mereka, kulubangi kepalamu. Aku permisi"

Shiro beranjak dari duduknya dia membanting pintu dengan keras. Madara menyeringai "Aku tak menyangka gadis kecil itu, menjadi wanita cantik seperti sekarang.."

"Hahaha.. dasar sakura kau pintar mengeles tadi"gelak tawa Karin

Sakura tersenyum membusungkan dadanya "Tentu saja, kau tau tadi aku merabanya. OMG, otot pria ternyata kokoh, keras berbeda dengan otot ditubuhku"

"Naru kenapa wajahmu?"tanya ino khawatir melihat wajah naruto yang merah padam.

"A-ahh.. tak a-apa.."jawab naruto gugup. Tangannya meremas ujung bajunya seolah menahan sesuatu.

Mata merah Karin yang bersembunyi dibalik bingkai kacamatanya, menatap curiga pada sepupunya itu "Kau bohong. Kenapa denganmu?"tanya Karin

"S-sebenarnya, pantat ayam tadi meremas pantatku.. Aku jadi ingin lagi"jawab naruto dengan wajah polos. Membuat Karin, ino dan sakura turun rahang.

"Hah!?"

 ** _Duak. Duak. Duak._**

Sakura, Karin dan ino langsung menghajar habis-habisan naruto. Naruto meringkis kesakitan tubuhnya di hajar dengan teman seperjuangnya yang memiliki kekuatan tak normal.

"Ittei..itteii.."keluh naruto kesakitan.

"Kau.. kau.. siapa?"Karin menunjuk wajah naruto

"Tentu saja naruto!!"teriak naruto kesal. "Bohong? Pasti ini pengaruh siluman ayam mesum itu.."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menyentuh tubuh sixpack milik pria baby face itu.."wajah sakura merah padam mengatakan hal itu pada teman sehidup sematinya.

"Tuh kann, sakura saja juga ingin di sentuh lagi"naruto merangkul sakura. "setelah misi ini selesai. Kita demo ke Jenderal Tsunade agar sekolah kita bisa menerima murid pria.."

"Aku setuju"sakura dan naruto melakukan toss.

"Aku akui juga, aku tertarik dengan pria rambut jingga itu. Sepertinya tampangnya sanggar pasti dia tipe sadist"Karin tersenyum gila.

"Kepribadiannya yang satu itu membuatku jijik"gumam naruto dan ino

"dia bukan temanku"kata sakura merinding.

"Tadi saat aku terjatuh, ada sesuatu yang keras menusuk pantatku?"ucap ino membuat ketiga temannya menoleh kearahnya.

"sesuatu?"

"Keras?"

"menusuk pantatmu?"

Aura hitam keluar samar-samar dari tubuh ketiga gadis itu, ino keringat dingin merasakan auranya "Dia pasti mata-mata dari danzo atau orichimaru!!"

"Kau hati-hati ino"

"A-apa!!?"Karin terkejut mendengar berita dari shiro.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Shiro menelpon Karin sambil membuat pesanan pelanggannya "Iya, uchiha-sialan itu memaksaku menjadi guru disana"

"Maafkan aku shiro-san, gara-gara kami kau menjadi kerepotan"kata Karin minta maaf.

"Ya, karena itu selama aku menjadi guru disana. Jangan memancingku untuk menghajar kalian"

Karin tertawa kecil "Okey.."

Karin melempar ponselnya pada naruto yang daritadi ingin berbincara dengan letnannya itu "shiro-san, bagaimana kepala sekolah mengenalimu? Dan tau siapa kami sebenarnya?"tanya naruto

Shiro menghela nafasnya disebarang sana, "Dia mantan Jenderal bintang lima dengan sejuta prestasi"

"Nani!??"naruto terkejut. Tak menyangka kepala sekolahnya adalah jenderal dengan pangkat tinggi.

"lalu kenapa ia pensiun?"tanya naruto.

"Mana ku tau sialan, sudahlah. Aku pusing sekarang, nanti kutelpon lagi. Bilang pada ino jangan lupa buat laporan hari pertama kalian dan kirim lewat emailku"

X

X

X

X

Shiro terpaksa mengambil shift malam, pekerjaan sebagai guru akan dimulai hari ini. Kakinya melangkah menujuh kelas 2-D dia menjadi wali kelas disana, hasil adu argument dengan madara tadi.

Shiro membuka kasar pintu kelas membuat semua murid terkejut "Yo, aku wali kelas yang baru dan guru matematika. Aku akan menghukum kalian jika kalian menantangku dan aku tak akan memberi hak istimewa pada adikku sendiri. Namaku Ellena Beazley"

"Sensei~, apa kau pernah bercinta?"

"apa kau punya pacar?"

"berapa ronde kalau kalau kau bercinta"

Sakura merasakan aura hitam dari Letnannya merinding disko, tubuhnya berkeringat begitu pula naruto dan ino.

 _"Mereka tak sayang nyawa mereka.."_

 _"mereka menggali kuburan mereka sendiri"_

 _"Kuharap Shiro-san tak mengamuk, di sindir tentang pacar.."_

Inner mereka bertiga seolah bisa bertelepati satu sama lain. Shiro mengambil nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Jika kalian tak bisa sopan padaku, aku tak segan mematahkan 113 tulang ditubuh kalian termasuk jari tangan dan kaki kalian"shiro tersenyum manis sangat manis.

"Hiekkk!!"semuanya merinding disko.

Tangan shiro menulis dipapan tulis dengan spidol hitam, baru saja ia menulis judul materi yang ia akan ajarkan.

 _"Eh!? Koq pelajarannya lebih rumit dari tahunanku ya?"_

Tangan berhenti menulis materi dipapan tulis, otaknya sedang berpikir keras memahami soal yang ia akan ajarkan.

 _"Ugghhh, aku benci matematika. Kenapa aku tak menyadari uchiha-sialan memberikan pelajaran yang kubenci dan paling anti.."_ shiro menahan mual melihat deretan angka.

"Ano, sensei kau tak apa-apa?"tanya shikamaru

"Ughhh~ tiba-tiba saja kepala sensei mual. Sensei ke toilet sebentar kalian pelajari sendiri materi hal 56"shiro langsung keluar kelas meninggalkan shikamaru yang sweatdrop.

"Ap-apa katanya? Kepalanya mual?"gumam neji

Naruto menahan tawanya melihat ekpreksi shiro yang absurd itu _"Hahaha.. aku tak menyangka Letnan melemah dalam matematika"_

 _"Nanti aku akan terimakasih pada Uchiha-san"_ sakura dan ino tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Uheekkk…"shiro memuntah isi perutnya di kloset toilet pria khusus.. (berhubung sekolah ini sekolah khsusus pria jadi tak ada toilet wanita)

"kepalaku pusing sekali melihat deretan angka tadi. Kau bodoh sekali shiro, bagaimana kau tadi kau menyetujui kepala landak itu"geram shiro mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mengajar mereka semua…"

"Ayolah masa kalah dengan rambut landak itu, jangan malu-malu jabatanmu"shiro menyemangati dirinya. Ia tarik nafasnya pelan-pelan lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Jadi sudah? Kalian belajari menghitungi bangunan ini?"tanya shiro menunjukan bangunan setiga siku-siku.

"Sudah sensei.."

"Kalau begitu kurama kau maju kedepan selesai soal ini"perintah shiro menyengir sinis.

Naruto berdiri takut-takut dirinya di suruh maju kedepan dengan soal yang tak mengerti sebelumnya. Ayolah selama ini di sekolah PHS tak pernah menghitung sudut banguan seperti itu.

"Maaf sensei, kau belum mengajari tentang ini"protes naruto langsung diberi tatapan tajam oleh shiro.

"Ternyata selain kau homo ternyata kau dobe, itu pelajaran saat masih SMP bakayaro"ejek sasuke.

"A-apa kau bilang teme? Kau ngajak berantem ya?"naruto mengemas kepalan tangannya hingga jari-jari berbunyi.

"Dasar bego! Cepat duduk kembali kurama. Dan kau sasuke jangan memancing keributan atau ku tendang kau keluar kelas"relai shiro

"Maafkan aku sensei"ucap sasuke dan naruto bersama.

"Jadi ada yang bisa menyelesaikan ini?"tanya shiro sekali lagi. Shikamaru menunjuk tangannya ke atas dan maju ke depan. Tangannya menulis rumus bangunan itu.

"Sudah sensei"lalu shikamaru kembali ke kursinya. Ino mengangkat tangannya "Maaf sensei, aku masih tak mengerti yang dikerjakan oleh rusa pemalas itu"

Sakura mengangguk setuju "Benar, tolong jelaskan"

Shiro membuat gambar segitiga siku-siku di papan tulis yang kosong, lalu membuat orang-orangan.

"Ukur panjang ini.."spidol melingkari garis segitiga itu.

"Itu sisi miringnya. Jadi kau harus tau sudut ini terlebih dahulu.."sakura, ino dan naruto mengangguk mengerti. Sedang murid yang lain menatap bosan guru barunya menerangkan soal SMP pada murid baru yang bodoh.

"Jadi, jika seorang sniper ada di bangunan seperti ini dan sniper menembak targetnya sejauh itu peluru melesat? Berapa berat peluru dan pengaruh angin.."kata shiro

Naruto sangat ahli dalam menghitung sudut tembakan, tembakannya tak pernah meleset. Dia mengangguk paham dia mudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Dari sudut bangunan mempunyai sisi miring 90ﾟ. Jika menggunakan rifle AW. 50 yang mempunyai berat 16 kg dengan peluru caliber, sniper itu mampu membidik targetnya dengan kejauhan 400 yard dengan kecepatan peluru 1500/detik dengan tekanan angin…"naruto mengeluarkan mantra-mantra yang membuat murid lainya cengo.

Shiro mengangguk senang mendengar mantra yang di ucapkan naruto yang mendadak cerdas saat soal tembak menembak.

"Cukup.. saya mengerti penjelasanmu jangan dijelaskan lebih detil lagi, kau akan membuang waktuku. Lalu kita mengerjakan soal berikutnya.."

Tak terasa suara bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas mereka berkerubung di sebuah stadion. Naruto memandang penuh tanya, ia berikut duduk di kursi stadion.

 **[naruto..naruto..]**

 ** _"ya, ada apa sakura?"_** naruto berbicara lewat handset ditelinganya tanpa kabel.

 **[Kau dimana? Aku berada stadion bela diri, aku ditarik paksa oleh si wajah datar untuk melawannya di arena..]**

 ** _"Lho? Kenapa bisa? Shiro-san akan marah jika kau terlibat masalah lagi bodoh"_**

 **[Itu gara-gara dia tak terima kita tak dihukum oleh Madara-sensei dan karena aku meraba-raba tubuhnya]**

 ** _"hah?"_**

Naruto cengo sendiri mendengar ucapan sakura. Sttetess..handsetnya suaranya tak jelas ada yang menghubungkan pada keduanya.

 **[Sakura, Naruto..kalian bisa mendengarku?]**

 ** _"Iya, aku bisa mendengarmu ino"_**

 **[Tidak hanya mengetes saja alat ini berguna apa tidak]**

 ** _"Hah?"_**

 **[Sakura perlihatkan kekuatanmu tapi jangan berlebihan ingat janya 10%]**

Naruto memperingati sakura sagar tak berlebihan saat pertarung.

 **[Okeyy ]**

Suara manja sakura di telinga naruto dan ino.

Sakura menyeringai penuh arti, matanya berkilat tajam. Ia menarik sarung tangan karet hitam ke tangannya. Kakinya melangkah dengan anggun memasuki arena pertarungan.

Banyak murid-murid KHS yang menyerukan nama sasori. Sedangkan dirinya mendapat cemoohan dan makian.

Bagi sakura semua itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dulu. Kehidupan di masalalunya yang kelam lebih menyakitkan daripada cemohan dan makian yang dilontarkan untuk dirinya sekarang.

"Semuanya hari ini kita mendapat penantang. Dia murid baru kelas 11-D yang akan menjadi lawan Akasuna Sasori. Kalian sudah tau betapa mengerikan sasori itu.."hidan menjadi pembawa acaranya. Pria rambut klinis dengan dewa jashinnya..

"Dia akan mati di tangan sasori.."

"Hancurkan dia yang homo.."

"Nanti kita ketularan homo"

"Mati..mati.."

Sasori menatap datar sakura yang berwujud pria rambut cherry dengan mata emernld yang indah kini berkilat tajam. Sakura membalas senyum diwajahnya.

"PERTARUNGAN DIMULAIII!!"

"YO-HOO!!"teriakan dari penonton membahana.

"Tch, aku tak suka melihat wajah percaya dirimu.."desih sasori dingin.

"Ohhh.."sakura membulatkan mulutnya dengan nada rendah "apa ketakutan melawanku?"sebuah seringai yang ada diwajahnya.

"Dalam mimpimu, sialan"sasori melayangkan pukulan. Sakura menghindarinya dengan mudah.

 _"Ahh.. lambatnya"gumam sakura._ Sambil terus menghindari pukulan sasori. Dimata sakura gerakan sasori itu super lambat ibarat slow motion.

Naruto dan ino yang menonton di kursi penonton tersenyum penuh arti.

"Habislah kau, pemenangnya sudah ditentukan dari awal"ujar ino

"Tamat sudah, jika ini pertarungan menggunakan tangan kosong. Maka sakura akan menghabisi lawannya"gumam naruto

"Tch, kau cuma bisa menghidar?"cibir sasori mulai berkeringat.

Sakura menggaguk pelan "Aku tak mau melukaimu. Sayangkan jika wajah tampanmu kuhancurkan?"

"Apa!? Lawan aku secara serius sialann!!"teriak sasori mengerahkan semua tenaganya di kepalan tangannya.

 ** _Bruggg._**

Sakura terkena pukulan hingga terhempas. Sorakan menyemangati sasori untuk membunuhnya mengema ditelinga sakura.

Sakura bangkit perlahan, sambil mengusap pipinya yang lebam. Ia menyengir kecil.

"Menarikk!!"teriak sakura semangat. Sakura baru melayangkan serangan balasan.

Kecepatan dan kelincahan tubuhnya mampu menghajar sasori habis-habisan. Naruto dan ino menggeleng kepala nelihat sisi bruntal sakura saat bertarung.

 **"Hancurkan musuh dihadapanmuu..."**

"Hahaha.."sakura tertawa kesenangan menghajar sasori bertubi-tubi. Penonton mulai tenang dan syok perlahan.

 **"Jangan beri pengampunan pada lawanmu..."**

Penonton terdiam melihat pertarungan sasori yang ahli bela diri itu dipukul habis-habisan dengan pria bertubuh kecil darinya. Kyubii, itachi dan sasuke yang menonton di dekat arena mengeraskan rahangnya.

 **"Bunuh mereka dengan perlahan..."**

Kata-kata itu mengema diotak sakura. Mata sakura membulat sambil menarik seringainya menjadi senyum lebar.

"Sa. Yo. Na. Ra"ucap sakura dengan mengeja. Naruto dan ino melihat sakura memfokuskan tenangnya lebih dari 10% hampir 50% memandang khawatir.

 ** _BRUG!!_**

Sasori terhempas jauh, sedangkan sakura? Di tendang oleh sesuatu yang kuat. Matanya melirik disana wanita surai perak menendang perutnya.

"Ughhhh!!"sakura mengeluarkan cairan dari mulutnya.

 ** _Brak._**

Kepala sakura menghantam lantai arena hingga mempunyai retakan. Dia berada di posisi yang dirasakan naruto saat membantah wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya shiro datar. Kakinya menginjak kepala sakura tanpa dosa.

"Sasori..."

Kyubii, itachi, sasuke berlari menghampiri sasori yang penuh luka lebam akibatan pukulan sakura.

"Argh.."geram sakura mencoba berontak tapi kaki shiro semakin kuat menekan kepalanya.

Naruto dan ino turun ke arena menghampiri sakura yang berada dibawah kaki Sang Letnan.

"Bantu kepala merah itu, aku akan bicara pada murid sialan ini"desih shiro menendang perut sakura untuk berdiri. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil kalung yang dipakai sakura.

"T-tidakk... kembalikan"teriak sakura gemetar kalung bertanda miliknya diambil paksa oleh shiro.

"HAH!?"shiro menatapnya penuh aura hitam. Sakura gemetaran kalung bertanda miliknya diambil.

"Ikut aku keruanganku setelah kau membersihkan dirimu. Sungguh kotor, ahhh.. aku lupa kau terlahir ditempat yang kotor"bisik shiro pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh sakura.

"Sa- natsu.. apa kau tak apa?"tanya ino khawatir melihat tubuh sakura menggigil dan wajahnya juga pucat. Walaupun ia sering berkelahi tetap sakura adalah temannya.

"Dasar tolol. Aku sudah memperingatimu sebelumnya. Aku tak akan menolongmu dari amukan shi- maksudku ellena-sensei. Ayo ino, biarkan dia yang menghadapinya sendiri"naruto berjalan melewati sakura. Ino mengangguk lalu mengekor dibelakang naruto yang berjalan menujuh sasori dan kawan-kawan.

"Hei, bawa tandu untuknya"perintah naruto dengan nada tegas. Aura kepemimpinan keluar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke merasakan aura ketegasan dari pemuda surai merah itu yang hampir mirip kyubii.

"Sting, obati seluruh luka yang dibuat si tolol itu"perintah naruto pada ino.

"Hai.."

Sasori dibawa ke ruangan UKS ditemani oleh uchiha bersaudara dan kyubii. Sting alias ino mengobati sasori dengan teliti.

Dalam hati itachi ada perasaan tak rela pemuda surai pirang pucat itu bersentuhan dengan pria lain. _"Argghh.. apa yang kupikirkan sialan. Aku masih normal.. aku masih normal.."umpat batin itachi_

"Ellena-sensei apa begitu kejam seperti itu?"tanya sasuke memecah cangguhan dan ketegangan.

"Tch, itu belum seberapa. Kejamnya itu mengerikan, selalu mengantar kami ke gerbang kematian.."ucap naruto mendecih.

"Apa semua wanita seperti itu?"tanya kyubii

"Mana aku tau. Tapi jika kalian menilai dengan sudut pandang wanita seperti itu maka selamanya kalian melihat wanita mahkluk yang kejam"jawab ino bijak.

Jujur saja, dirinya dan seluruh murid Power High School mempunyai sifat kasar dan bruntal yang mendarah daging dalam diri mereka.

Naruto dan ino tak tau seperti apa sifat dan sikap gadis normal pada umumnya. Orang tua mereka rata-rata terjun dunia militer dan penuh darah.

"Omong-omong dimana temanmu satunya lagi?"tanya sasuke menyadari teman rambut merah satu lagi tak ada.

"Sedang sakit.."jawab naruto singkat.

Ino sudah mengobati luka-luka di tubuh sasori. "Lukanya sudah baikan dari sebelumnya, dia sedang tidur sekarang. Jadi jangan ganggu ketenangannya"

 **[Disini karin, aku butuh bantuan]**

"!!!?"ino dan naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar sambungan dari rekanya.

 _Sementara itu.._

Shiro duduk dengan gaya Big Boss. Sakura duduk dihadapan Shiro gemetar.

"Kau tau aku sudah menyuruhmu menggunakan hanya 10% dari kekuatanmu selama di sekolah, sebelumnya. Bagaimana tadi aku tak datang menghentikanmu? Dia akan mati"

Sakura menunduk menyesal "maafkan aku shiro-san"

"Kau tau, kita dengan mereka berbeda. Kau mau membunuhnya? Aku tak masalah jika kau bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh di saat di arena PHS tapi kuingatkan sekali lagi.. kau sedang menjalankan first mission untuk membantu kelulusan mu nanti di kelas 12"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku.."

"Tch, bisa dijelaskan kenapa kau sampai berlebihan?"tanya shiro. Dia tak bisa mengambil tindakan berlebihan saat dia muda dulu sering buat masalah bahkan melebihi anak didiknya sekarang.

"Suara itu membisikkan diriku lagi"jawab sakura.

Mata shiro membulat, dia menghela nafasnya "aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat pensiun. Ini memelahkan"gumam shiro lelah.

Apa ini kutukan? Karena dulu aku selalu membuat repot para guru disekolah. Inner shiro mengerti perasaa guru yang menahaninya dulu.

"Letnan, apa kalungku tak bisa dikembalikan?"tanya sakura ragu-ragu.

Shiro memandang sakura mendalam, "Ti-"belum seleaai shiro melanjutkan bicaranya. Sambungan headshet terhubung.

 **[Disini karin, aku butuh bantuan]**

"!!!?"raut wajah shiro dan sakura terkejut dan penuh tanya.

Shiro melempar kalungnya milik sakura.

 ** _Trank._**

Bunyi benturan kalung bertanda dengan meja. Senyum berseri diwajah sakura.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Naruto dan ino masuk ke dalam ruangan shiro dengan nafas memburu.

"Letnan.."belum naruto menjelaskan shiro sudah memotongnya.

"Aku yang akan turun, kalian tetap menjalani misi kalian. Aku akan memberi surat keterangan tak masuk untukku dan karin jika aku tak kembali lebih dari 24 jam"titah shiro.

"Siap, letnan"sakura, ino dan naruto lalu keluar dari ruanganya.

"Jangan buat masalah lagi!!"nasehat shiro sebelum mereka keluar.

TBC

 **RnR minna-san.**


End file.
